


Warming Up

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo, Raph, and Don help warm each other up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fulcrumisthebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/gifts).



Leo, Raph, and Don loved their youngest more than anything else in the world. Their love for him could never be called into question. Their patient on the other hand was another matter entirely. Mikey was the baby of the family and so knew exactly how to get under his older brothers’ skins.

No time exemplified that more than when Mikey was sick. When that happened his normal childish antics became amplified. He acted as though the world was ending and that every cough and sneeze meant that he was about to die.

Right now all Mikey wanted was a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup which they were out of. In order to escape the whining and to try and put at least a temporary end to it Leo, Raph, and Don all headed topside to get a can of chicken noodle soup for Mikey.

They were in such a rush to get out of the lair and away from Mikey that none of them bothered to check the weather. In their trip to the store and back they got caught not only in the snowfall but in the freezing rain as well. By the time they got back home they were all soaked to the bone and freezing cold. Master Splinter took the soup from them so they could go get dried off and warmed up.

“I don’t know about the two of you but I’m going to go and take a nice, hot shower to warm up,” Don announced before walking into the bathroom.

Leo and Raph exchanged a lust filled grin between them and followed right behind Don. The door had barely closed behind them before Leo and Raph had jumped in the shower with Don and started warming him up their own way.

Leo beat Raph in claiming Don’s lips with his own. Don moaned as Leo forced his tongue inside his mouth and stole his breath. When Don felt his knees going weak under the wave of passion ignited by the kiss he leaned into Leo’s plastron to press as close to him as he could.

While Leo was busy making Don forget his own name Raph grabbed a washcloth and got it covered with soap suds. Taking up a place behind Don Raph ran the soapy washcloth down his sides to the front of his plastron down to the bottom lip where it met flesh and covered his growing erection.

Don let out a loud churr as he tore his mouth away from Leo’s in order to catch his breath. Undeterred Leo moved his mouth down to Don’s neck to suckle at his pulse point. The waves of pleasure being brought on by both of his brothers were starting to overwhelm Don and his erection dropped down to be caught in Leo’s hand.

Raph wasn’t about to let Leo have all of the fun and used his soapy hand to start prepping Don’s back entrance. The feeling of being stretched only served to push Don higher in his pleasure. Not wanting to leave Leo out of the fun, Don began pawing at the bottom of his plastron until he released his cock into Don’s hold.

Moving away from his red banded brother for a moment, Don dropped to his knees and took Leo’s length into his mouth and began lavishing attention on the sensitive organ. Raph wasn’t about to let Don get away from him that easily and moved so that he was also on his knees behind the genius.

While Leo was concentrating on staying on his feet with Don sending spikes of pleasure throughout his body, Raph busied himself with lining up his erection with Don’s opening and sliding in. Now the three of them were connected in one chain of pleasure.

When Raph thrust into Don, Don took more of Leo into his mouth. This chain of events continued as the hot water from the shower beat down on them adding to the warmth that was already being generated from their lovemaking.

This was becoming too much for Raph and Leo to take as they began thrusting harder into Don while the olive colored turtle encouraged them. Raph reached around Don and started jerking at his member determined to get the genius off first.

When Don finally came, it set off a chain reaction with both of his brothers and soon all of them were drifting in the throes of their orgasms. As the waves of pleasure began to slow and turn towards their afterglow, both of the elder turtles pulled out of Don and Leo settled down on the floor next to his brothers.

Together they drew close to one another and just enjoyed to residual closeness of their coupling. Letting the water rinse of all traces of their previous activity was all they had the energy for. Soon enough they would need to turn off the water and leave the bathroom but right now none of them planned on moving anytime soon.


End file.
